The proposed research is directed toward understanding the regulation of neuronal functions at the molecular level through the following studies of the axonally transported proteins of the visual system: 1) axonally transported proteins will be characterized by means of biochemical, immunofluorescent and electron microscopic techniques in order to understand the principals of their organization; 2) the role of gene expression in regulating axon growth during neuronal development and regeneration will be studied by means of one- and two- dimensional electrophoretic analysis of axonally transported proteins in growing and stationary axons; 3) the function of sublemin, and axonally transported protein that is concentrated beneath the plasma membrane of many cells, will be investigated by immunofluorescent and chemical procedures; 4) the structure and function of neurofilaments will be analyzed by means of immune electron microscopy and fluorescence-photobleaching techniques. We hope that these studies will provide information relevant to understanding how nerves regenerate and why some don't, and how proteins and organelles are translocated in neurons and other cells.